


It's not the end (you gotta keep it strong before the pains turn into fears)

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ending Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Cos'è stato quest'anno?" chiede, più a se stesso che a Deki - e lui, tuttavia, risponde.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not the end (you gotta keep it strong before the pains turn into fears)

Andrea geme come se qualcuno lo avesse preso a pugni senza preavviso, dritto nello stomaco, e rotola via quel tanto che basta da trovare uno spiraglio di letto ancora libero. Deki sbuffa, cercando di riprendere fiato, e mugugna qualcosa che somiglia moltissimo a "non ho più l'età per queste cose": lui è il primo a non crederci, ma in ogni caso Andrea ridacchia e non dice niente, preferendo sistemarsi in uno spazio un po' meno libero, con il braccio di Deki come cuscino e la mano stretta tra le sue.

"Non credo di tirare avanti ancora per molto se continuiamo a colpi di due a notte," torna a dirgli Deki, mordendogli la spalla senza preavviso. Andrea sussulta, ma non dice niente, e continua a dargli la schiena fino a quando Deki non si sporge quel tanto che basta da poggiargli il mento contro il collo. "Piccolo?"

" _Piccolo_ è una cosa tremenda da dire," dice Andrea, per quella che è la trentesima volta in pochi mesi. "Ho due anni più di te, anche se me ne sento venti di più."

"Mh-mh." Deki gli sfiora lo sterno con l'altra mano, mentre gli bacia il collo allo stesso tempo, provando a farlo sciogliere tra le sue braccia. Ci riesce, in parte. "Ti hanno detto che ti manderanno via a fine anno, è così?"

"Già."

"Non che non ce lo aspettassimo."

"No. Ma mi sento un fallito lo stesso."

"Problemi loro. Tu fa' quello che devi, e poi ti guarderai intorno. Non hai fatto male, anche se sono convinti che qualcun altro possa fare di meglio."

"Già. E noi?"

Deki è preso un po' alla sprovvista. "Saremo solo un po' più lontani. Forse tornerò a Milano, se c'è ancora posto per me."

"Cos'è stato quest'anno?" chiede, più a se stesso che a Deki - e lui, tuttavia, risponde.

"Qualcosa che non ho mai vissuto con nessun altro." Andrea è scioccato; e tuttavia tace, a disagio alla sola idea di turbarlo in un momento in cui si è mostrato più vulnerabile di quanto non sia mai accaduto prima. "Non è solo questo," mormora, percorrendo con le dita la spina dorsale di Andrea, fino all'inizio dei glutei, e poi, provando a scherzare, "anche se aiuta. Mi sale l'angoscia solo all'idea di lasciarti andare, o di lasciarti. Ma è necessario. Nessuno dei due può permettersi di rovinare quello che abbiamo fatto di buono quest'anno, o nella nostra vita."

Andrea lo odia, per questa sua capacità di leggergli dentro con tanta facilità, di riecheggiare a voce ciò che lui stesso pensa, di mormorare deliziato le cose che Andrea vorrebbe fare e, ancora più maliziosamente, le cose che Andrea vorrebbe che Deki gli facesse. Lo odia perché, per quanto Deki possa mostrarglisi vulnerabile, Andrea lo resterà sempre di più, preso alla sprovvista da un sentimento che non può capire né oggi né mai, nonostante sia ormai passata una quantità di tempo spaventosa. Deki gli sta dicendo addio, in un modo che suona come un _arrivederci a domani_ , e tutto ciò che Andrea desidera è prenderlo a pugni, o aprire le gambe per allacciarle dietro di lui. Non ha molto senso, non dopo aver respirato la stessa aria per metà delle notti degli ultimi sette mesi.

Non sente neppure il desiderio di piangere. Sarebbe liberatorio.

"Ti potrò chiamare?"

Deki ridacchia, stringendolo in quel suo abbraccio da orso. "Tutte le volte che vorrai."

"E potremo..."

"Ti imbarazza ancora dirlo?"

" _Sì_ ," ammette, e Deki ride di cuore, stavolta. "Potremo _scopare_? Non sempre, magari una volta ogni tanto, solo se riusciamo a..." Andrea trattiene il fiato di scatto, sentendo le dita di Deki che giocano con la sua apertura, percorrendone i contorni; e rendersi conto di essere eccitato solo a quel semplice tocco è fonte di un disagio che solo lui riesce a dissipare.

" _Tutte le volte che vorrai_ ," ripete, e la paura nel cuore di Andrea si scioglie quel tanto che basta da permettergli di lasciarsi andare.


End file.
